Stated generally, the design of the wallet has not accommodated the rapid change from a “cash” economy to a “cashless” economy, in which the average person carries less and less paper currency and more and more “plastic”, in the nature of credit or debit cards, ID cards, gift cards, etc. As a result, the prior art wallet is simply not properly equipped to handle the purpose for which it is intended. This can particularly pose a problem when the user wishes to carry the wallet in a front pocket of the trousers rather than a hip pocket, as would be the case when one is in an area known for pickpockets.
It is also believed that carrying a large wallet in a hip pocket may have adverse effects on the back, so eliminating the conventional wallet in a hip pocket may ameliorate or prevent such problems.
It is therefore an unmet advantage of the prior art to provide a wallet configured to accommodate the mix of cards and currency carried in today's society.